1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a micro-projection system, and in particular, to a micro-projection system which can be applied to portable devices.
2. Description of Related Art
The micro-projection technology is applied to a portable device with advantages of light weight and small volume, such as a projection technology applied to mobile phones, digital cameras, notebooks, etc. According to the display technology, the micro-projection technology is mainly divided into a liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, a digital light processing (DLP) display technology, a liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) display technology, and a micro electronic mechanical systems (MEMS) scanning display technology, etc.
Due to the internal space of a portable device is limited, the key point of designing the portable device is lay in how to properly assemble the micro-projection system and the internal circuit thereof so as to configure those in the internal space. And, since the micro-projection system is not the major circuit for the portable device, the design of the micro-projection system is usually requested to change for meeting the remaining space of the portable device. However, the different portable device may use different design of the micro-projection system as the remaining space changes, such that the design cost of the portable device may be enhanced.